supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte
Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte (engl:Whats is and What) ist die zwanzigste Episode der 2. Staffel. Inhalt Dean wird von einem Dschinn angegriffen und in eine Welt versetzt, in welcher seine Mutter am Leben ist, während Sam Jura studiert und verlobt ist. Er selbst lebt mit seiner Freundin Carmen ein ganz normales Leben. Doch er muss erkennen, dass alle Menschen, die er und Sam in der Vergangenheit gerettet haben, in dieser Existenz verstorben sind. Nun steht Dean vor der Wahl zwischen einem neuen, sicheren Leben oder der Rückkehr zur Jagd. Handlung Dean bekommt einen Anruf von Sam, der ihm sagt, dass ein Streifenwagen vor der Haustür steht, der aber gleich darauf wegfährt. Dean sucht einen Dschinn, von dem sie glauben, dass er viele Opfer verschleppt hat. Sam erklärt, dass sich die Dschinns schon seit Jahrhunderten von Menschen ernähren. Dean sagt, dass er einige Meilen zurück fährt und dort nachschauen wird und legt auf. Als er in dem Gebäude ankommt, wird er von dem Dschinn attackiert. Er wacht auf und findet sich im Bett neben einer nackten Frau wieder. Er sieht sich um und ruft dann Sam an. Dean sagt, dass der Dschinn ihn attackiert hat, aber Sam versteht "Gin" und denkt, dass Dean betrunken ist. Sam sagt, dass Carmen die Freundin von Dean ist, sagt, dass die Brüder sich morgen treffen und legt dann auf. Carmen wacht auf und küsst Dean, als sie geht schaut er sich Familienfotos der beiden an. Er kommt beim Haus seiner Mom an, die noch am Leben ist und von der er ebenfalls ein Foto sah. Dean denkt, dass seine Mutter eine Halluzination sei und fragt sie, was sie ihm als kleiner Junge immer am Bett gesagt hat. Sie antwortet, dass die Engel immer über ihn wachen würden. Dean umarmt seine Mom innig und sagt, dass er so froh ist, sie zu sehen. Er fragt sie nach dem Feuer, aber sie sagt, es hätte nie eins stattgefunden. Dann findet Dean ein Foto seines Dads, der jetzt in der Softballmannschaft spielt. Doch seine Mutter Mary erklärt ihm, dass er an einem Schlaganfall gestorben ist. Dean ist trotzdem froh, da es keine übernatürliche Ursache hat. Mary denkt, dass Dean getrunken hat, aber er verneint das. Sie will Carmen anrufen, damit sie Dean abholt, aber er will das nicht, da er im Haus seiner Mutter bleiben will. Sie geht und er sieht ein Foto von Sam, der jetzt zur Uni geht. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist er immer noch in der anderen Welt. Er ruft Sam an, dessen Mailbox rangeht. Er geht in die Uni und fragt einen Professor, was er über Dschinns weiß. Dieser glaubt jedoch, dass Dschinns Mythenwesen sind. Dean sagt, dass Dschinns doch Wünsche erfüllen, zum Beispiel, dass etwas Schlimmes nie passiert wäre oder geliebte Menschen nie gestorben wären. Der Professor sagt, dass Dschinns gottähnliche Kräfte haben und die Realität verändern können. Dann fragt auch der Professor Dean, ob er etwas getrunken hat. Dean schaut im Kofferraums seines Autos nach, doch er findet dort nur Müll und einige Zeitschriften. Er schaut zur gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und sieht eine Frau in weiß, die ihn anstarrt. Als er zu ihr rübergehen will, wird er fast von einem Auto überfahren und die Frau ist weg. Wieder im Hause seiner Mom bekommt Dean einen Sandwich und sagt, dass das der beste sei, den er je gegessen hätte. Dann fragt sie ihn, ob er nicht auf Arbeit in der Werkstatt sein müsste. Dean erfindet eine Ausrede und sagt, dass er einen Tag frei hat. Als er aus dem Fenster sieht, sagt er, dass er den Rasen liebend gern mähen würde, was er auch tut. Als er fertig ist, kommt Sam mit Jessica bei Mary und Dean an. Dean umarmt Jess gleich aufs Heftigste und er erfährt gleich noch, dass die beiden aus Kalifornien angereist sind. Sam geht jetzt auf die Stanforder Uni und studiert Jura. Da Dean nicht weiß, dass Marys Geburtstag heute ist, denkt Sam, dass er schon wieder zu viel getrunken hätte. Sam lädt seine Mom und die anderen zum Essen ein, bei dem er ihnen auch sagt, dass er und Jessica heiraten werden. Alle gratulieren ihnen, Dean sagt seinem Bruder, dass er froh ist, dass Sam glücklich ist. Dann sieht Dean auf einmal wieder die Frau in weiß, die kurz darauf wieder verschwindet. Sie bringen ihre Mom nach Hause, die sich ins Bett legen geht. Dean will mit Sam und den Frauen etwas trinken gehen, woraufhin Sam mit seinem Bruder alleine reden will. Dean erfährt, dass er einige Dinge detan hat, die dazu führten, dass er und sein Bruder kaum noch reden. Sam sagt, dass die beiden nicht viel gemeinsam haben, woraufhin Dean das Jagen anspricht, doch Sam ist noch nie jagen gewesen. Dean redet mit Carmen und sagt, dass er die Sache mit Sam wieder in Ordnung bringen kann. Er glaubt, dass er eine zweite Chance bekommen hat und will diese nicht wegwerfen. Die beiden küssen sich und Carmen sagt, dass sie den "neuen" Dean mag. Dann sagt sie aber, dass sie zum Krankenhaus in der Nachtschicht arbeiten gehen muss. Dean schaut sich einige Zeit später fern und sieht, dass vor einiger Zeit der Flug 424 abgestürzt ist. Diesen Crash haben nach seinem Wissen Dean und er doch aber verhindert. Auf seinem Laptop schaut er sich den Zeitungsartikel und noch viele andere an, in denen Leute, die sie eigentlich gerettet hatten, jetzt tot sind. Er bemerkt jemanden im Haus und sieht im Kleiderschrank einige mit Seilen an der Decke befestigte Leichen und das Mädchen verschwindet. Als er wieder in den Schrank sieht, sieht er ganz normal aus. Er geht zum Grab seines Vaters und fragt ihn, warum gerade sie die ganzen Menschen retten müssen und sie alles opfern müssen. Er beginnt zu weinen und geht, um das Silberbesteck seiner Mom zu nehmen. Sam wacht auf und stellt ihn zur Rede. Dean allerdings lügt und sagt, er hätte Geldschulden und wird sie heute begleichen. Dean sagt, es tut ihm Leid, dass die beiden sich nicht verstehen und er wünscht sich, dass er dableiben könnte, um alles zu kitten, aber er muss gehen, da Menschenleben davon abhängen. Sam soll Mary sagen, dass Dean sie liebt und geht. Im Auto kommt aber Sam an und fährt mit. Dean belegt Sam, aber er fragt sich nur, warum er das tut. Im Auto findet Sam ein Glas mit Blut darin. Dean erklärt, dass er das silberne Messer in Lammblut tauchen muss, um damit den Dschinn zu töten. Sam denkt, er ist verrückt und will die Polizei übers Handy anrufen, welches von Dean aus dem Fenster geworfen wird. Sam will Dean nur beschützen, was Dean für sehr witzig hält. Als die beiden in Illinois ankommen, weckt Dean Sam auf und sie gehen in das Gebäude hinein, wo sie (fast) tote Menschen an Tröpfen hängen sehen. Unter ihnen ist auch die Frau in weiß, der genauso das Blut abgezapft wird. Die beiden Brüder verstecken sich, da der Dschinn ankommt und das Blut aus der Konserve trinkt. Als Sam einen Laut des Erschreckens von sich gibt, sucht der Dschinn nach den beiden, sieht sie aber nicht. Als Dean eine Glühlampe sieht, sieht er sich selbst am Tropf hängen. Dean denkt immer mehr, dass das alles nur wie ein Traum ist. Er hat in einer Sage gehört, dass der einzige Weg, im wirklichen Leben aufzuwachen, darin besteht, sich im Traum zu töten. Er zückt sein Messer und meint, zu 90% zu wissen, dass er durch den Tod wieder in die reale Welt zurückkehren wird. Sam hingegen versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass es alles real ist. Als er gerade kurz davor ist, sich zu töten, kommen die Familienmitglieder und Freunde an: seine Mom und Sams und Deans Freundinnen. Sie alle versuchen, ihm klarzumachen, dass das kein Traum ist. Mary sagt ihm, dass er hier alles haben kann, was er will und es besser ist, als das, was er je hatte. Hier hat er Liebe und Sicherheit und keine Schmerzen mehr. Jessica sagt, er braucht sich auch nicht mehr um Sam kümmern und Carmen träumt von einer zukünftigen Familie. Das ganze Betteln nützt aber nichts, denn Dean ersticht sich mit dem Messer. Wieder im wahren Leben angekommen, wartet Sam schon auf ihn und will ihn befreien, als der Dschinn kommt und Sam attackiert. Dean kann sich von den gelockerten Seilen lösen und ersticht den Dschinn. Dean sieht, dass die Frau in weiß aus seiner Halluzination noch am Leben ist und dort angeseilt hängt. Sie retten sie. Im Hotelzimmer schaut sich Dean eine Zeitung an und sieht eine Werbung seines Lieblingsbiers mit jemand Bekanntem darauf: Carmen. Sam hat mit dem Krankenhaus telefoniert, die Frau, die sie gefunden haben, wird wieder vollkommen gesund. Dean sagt, dass das, was er erlebt hat, keine perfekte Fantasie, sondern nur ein Wunsch war. Er wünschte sich, dass ihre Mom noch lebt und dass sie nie jagen müssten. Sam ist stolz auf seinen Bruder, denn er hat es geschafft, aus dieser Traumwelt wieder herauszukommen, wo andere drin geblieben wären. Dean sagt, dass er so gern geblieben wäre, weil er weiß, wie viel sie verloren haben. Sam meint, dass es das wert ist, da viele Menschen dank ihrer Hilfe gerettet wurden. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden